In general, media content is shared between two devices using a method which focuses on synchronization of a media playback environment via an instant messenger or the like and a method of selecting and receiving media content via remote server control. Recently, with the introduction of a Social Networking Service (SNS), when users record their comments together with a link of media content, other users can use the recorded information using a mobile device, a web browser, or other communication device.
Such a method can be useful when a device for receiving a link of media content is the same as a device for playing back the media content. If a user posts information associated with a broadcasting program, a problem may exist in that other users who desire to watch the same media content must turn on a Television (TV) and then directly change to a desired TV channel. In addition, when a means for exchanging comments and media content and a means for consuming them are separated may, in some cases, cause undue burden for the user.